


Capital Campout

by pghpensfan



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Camping, M/M, Oral Sex, Washington Capitals, fear of camping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pghpensfan/pseuds/pghpensfan
Summary: “You have to be fucking kidding me!” Tom said incredulously.  “You’ve never been camping… ever!”“Never have had the pleasure of sleeping in a tent… in a sleeping bag?”  Backy added as he looked at Ovi with a mischievous smile.TJ chimed in, “Never eaten a s’more?  Damn, my kids love s’mores.”“So that means you’ve never had the pleasure of skinny dipping either then.  There’s always a lake or stream nearby for swimming.  Holy fuck Burky you’ve not lived until you’ve done some skinny dipping.”  Braden added.Poor Andre just kind of sat there, deer in the headlights look.  Not knowing what to say.  In fact, all he could say was, “Ah no, I’ve never been camping.”





	Capital Campout

**Author's Note:**

> This my second posting here on AO3. I'm hoping that as I continue my writing, that I will continue to grow in my style and ability. Once again I want to thank my very good friend Milionking for encouraging me. I also very much appreciate his mentoring and guidance, as well as his willingness to proof and edit my work.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!” Tom said incredulously.  “You’ve never been camping… ever!”

“Never have had the pleasure of sleeping in a tent… in a sleeping bag?”  Backy added as he looked at Ovi with a mischievous smile.

TJ chimed in, “Never eaten a s’more?  Damn, my kids love s’mores.”

“So that means you’ve never had the pleasure of skinny dipping either then.  There’s always a lake or stream nearby for swimming.  Holy fuck Burky you’ve not lived until you’ve done some skinny dipping.”  Braden added.

Poor Andre just kind of sat there, deer in the headlights look.  Not knowing what to say.  In fact, all he could say was, “Ah no, I’ve never been camping.” 

“Well my little brobean, I will just have to take care of that problem.  You and me and the great outdoors.  I’ll let you know once I have it all planned.”  Tommy said as he patted Andre on the shoulder.

All Andre could think at this point was, “What have I gotten myself into?”

A few weeks had passed and nothing more had been said about camping.  Burky was very pleased that the whole idea of going out into the woods, sleeping, eating, and doing one’s business in nature was most likely a dead subject.  None of that sounded like a good time to him, no matter how much fun the rest of the team made it sound.  He could breathe easy again… or so he thought. 

Until one morning Willy burst into the locker room and announced, “Burky, I’ve finally done it!”  He was so excited Andre could not imagine exactly what it was that he had finally done.  Then it came.  “Burky, I’m taking you on your first camping trip next weekend.  We leave on Friday and will spend two glorious days communing with nature.”

Andre went white, tried to smile.  The only thing he could muster was “Really?  Oh, Tom, you shouldn’t have.”  And he actually meant you shouldn’t have.

“Camping is awesome, and we’re going to have an amazing time.  You’ll see.  You won’t want to come back.”  Tom was so excited.  His excitement was spilling over to the rest of the team, as they all started again about how Andre was going to have the time of his life. 

“Ok boys, enough camping, get skates on ice, practice.”  Ovi pronounced, much to Andre’s relief.  “Willy and Burky can work on plans on own time.  Have heard enough from us.”

“We’ll talk later little buddy.  I’ve got some things in place already, but I want to make sure you know what to expect and what to bring.”  Tom said as he patted Andre on the shoulder.

All Andre could think was, “I don’t want to do this, I’m scared shitless, and I know I’m going to fucking die out there.”

Much to Andre’s dismay, the weekend before this ordeal, he and Tom did get together.  Tom gave him a list of what he needed to bring with him.  However, he refused to give Andre any details on what they were going to be doing on this camping trip. 

The list of take-along items wasn’t too disconcerting to Andre, he had most of the stuff on it, he would need to go out and buy a sleeping bag and some hiking boots.  What was more concerning was that he had never been camping, he was hoping Tom would kind of fill him in, but Tom wanted it all to be a surprise.  All he knew was what he was told by his teammates, not the most reliable source of credible information, and what he read on the internet, so all that must be true.

The week at practice did not go well, Andre was definitely off his game.  Everyone noticed but no one was really sure why, and Andre was not going to share was what causing the problem. All that would do would be to create a constant stream of chirps, and that would only make matters worse.

The big day finally came.   When practice was over, Tom looked at Andre as they showered and said, “Today is the day Burky, we’re off into the wilderness in a little while.  I’m going to go home and load up the Jeep, you get your stuff ready, and I’ll be by to pick you up a little after 1.  The campsite is about 2 hours away, so that gives us plenty of daylight to set up camp and get some grub.  I can’t wait, my friend, this is going to be awesome !!”

All Andre could do was smile, and look at Tom and say, “Yeah.” In kind of a meek and shaky voice.

When Tom showed up, Andre could not believe how packed the Jeep was.  There was barely space for his sleeping bag and backpack.  He stowed his gear and hopped in.

Tom was all excited.  “Here we go Burky!  Off on a great adventure weekend.  You’re going to have such a great time.  I have all our meals planned, and some ideas of things to do.  It’s going to be awesome !!”

Andre agreed weakly and settled in for the drive to the campsite.  It seemed like way longer than 2 hours.  Andre tried to hold up his end of the conversation, but his mind kept going back to his fear of what the weekend was going to hold.

“We’re here !!!”  Tom proudly announced as they pulled into the campground.  “I need to stop in the office to check in, then off to our campsite to set up.  Sit tight, I’ll be right back.”

Andre surveyed the scene as he waited for Tom.  He was kind of amazed, as it was nothing like he pictured.  The office was a nice building.  Off to one side of the office, he could see another building, which looked like it housed a snack bar, arcade, and gathering area.  A little further off, there seemed to be a swimming pool and tennis courts.  So far, this was nothing like what he imagined or saw on the internet.

“All checked in, and we got a primo campsite.  Right off the lake.  This is going to be so much better than I even expected.” Tom said as he jumped into the Jeep.  “Let’s go get set up.”  And with that off, they went to set up camp.

It only took a few minutes to get to the campsite.  Once there, Tom parked the Jeep, got out.  “This is it, Andre, let’s get the place set up so we can start to enjoy our weekend.”

Andre got out of the Jeep, and to his amazement, the place we beautiful.  There was a great view of the lake.  But what caught his attention, even more, was an area where he presumed the tent was going to go, very level with nicely trimmed grass.  There was a small pavilion with electricity and a very well-maintained fire pit that had not only wood provided, but a few log benches surrounding it.

“Hey, you going to help or what ?”  Tom said pulling him out of his reverie.  “Let’s get the tent up first then we do the rest.”  It only took a few minutes to set up the tent.  It was pretty obvious that Tom had done this a few times.  It was a 4-man dome tent with vestibule.  “Ok, let’s get the air mattress in, then we can stow our gear inside.”

Once the queen size air mattress was in place and all their gear was inside, Andre was amazed at how comfortable the whole set up looked.  “Wow, looks really comfy all set up Willy.  But only one mattress?”

“It will be really comfy Burky.  It’s a queen size mattress, both sleeping bags will fit on it.  It's all we really need.”  Tom said with a kind of devilish grin.

They then moved on to unload the rest of the gear.  There was a battery-operated lantern and a gas canister camp stove that both went under the pavilion, along with all the kitchen needs.  Tom also brought an electric coffee pot and weather radio (just in case).  The coolers with all the food stayed in the back of the Jeep for safe keeping.

At this point, Tom took the opportunity to acclimate Andre to the campsite.  “Ok first rule of camping, no electronics.  Yes, we have electricity, but that’s not for cell phones, IPads, or any other electronic device.  We do have a lantern, for in the tent, and there is a light in the pavilion.  We’ll cook either on the camp stove or over the fire.  And if you look down the road, you’ll see a building.  That would be the shower house.  So just a short walk for a shower and bathroom.  Off in that direction are hiking trails.  We’ll be taking advantage of those while we’re here.  And then there is the lake for swimming or boating.”

Andre took in all in, and it all sounded really good.  He could do without his electronics.  The trails and lake sounded like fun.  And he was especially excited about the shower house… mostly the bathroom part of it.  “All sounds good Willy.  I’m sure it will be fun, looking forward to the adventure now that we’re finally here.”

As dusk fell, Tom showed Andre how to build a campfire.  Once the fire was going, he warmed some baked beans on the camp stove and cooked hot dogs over the open flame.  It was a good camp dinner with good company and good conversation.  When all was done and cleaned up, they settled in for the evening around the campfire.

“So, what do you think so far?  Tom asked. 

Andre chuckled and replied, “So far better than I expected.  Dinner was good, the scenery is awesome.  And you’re proving to be a good teacher.”

“Glad to hear.  And this is just the beginning of the adventure.”  Tom laughed.

As the evening wore on a slight chill began to set in.  Although they were around the campfire, the brobeans moved closer together to keep warmer.  And eventually, Tom wrapped his arm around Andre as the fire crackled. 

“That feels nice Willy, you’re so warm.” Andre cooed and smiled at Tom. 

“It does feel nice Burky.  It so good being here with you.  Nice fire and look at the stars.  They are so much brighter, and so many more out here than in DC.”  Tom smiled.  “Really makes for rather a romantic setting.”  And with that, he gently leaned in and kissed Andre.

Andre smiled when their lips parted and said, “It is a very beautiful evening.  I’m glad you and I are here together.”  And with that leaned in for another kiss. 

The kissing went from gentle pecks to long passionate kisses.  The make-out session moved from just kissing to Tom’s hand finding its way under Andre’s shirt. 

Andre loved the feel of Tom’s strong hand exploring his taut abs and eventually working each nipple.  The bulge in his shorts quickly became obvious, as did the growing wet spot.  “Oh Willy, I love having my nipples touched.  They are so sensitive, hardwired right to my cock.”

“Hmm, I can see that.  Maybe we should take care of this fire, and head to bed.  Its getting sort of chilly and our sleeping bags will be nice and warm.”  And with that Tom went to work making sure the fire was out and the campsite all secured for the night.

Once in the tent Tom and Andre stripped down to their t-shirt and boxers and slipped into their sleeping bags.  The queen size mattress was just big enough for the 2 big hockey players.  They laid facing each other, and eventually, Tom reached out and pulled Andre closer.

“We have some unfinished business,” Tom said softly as his lips met Andre’s.  As the kissed, he again began to work Andre’s nipples. 

Andre moaned softly into Tom’s mouth, as his hands found their way to Tom’s nipples.  “We need to get rid of this t-shirt,” Andre said softly as he exposed Tom’s well-defined chest.  He pushed Tom over onto his back and climbed on top of him, grinding his hard cock against Tom’s.  From the sounds coming from Tom it was obvious he was enjoying it.  Andre continued kissing Tom, moving from his lips to his neck.  And from there to his nipples, sucking each one until they pink and standing at attention.

“Holy fuck Andre, don’t stop.  That feels so good.”  And with that, he pulled off Andre’s t-shirt.  Running his fingers through Andre’s hair and massaging his back as Andre continued to work his nipples. 

Andre continued kissing down Tom’s torso to just above the waistband of his boxers.  It was clear from the bulge what Tom wanted and needed.  Andre gently took Tom’s hard covered member into his mouth as Tom groaned with delight.

“Yes Andre, more!”

Andre slowly removed the boxers to expose Tom’s hard and leaky cock.  With a look at Tom and a quick smile, he took Tom into his mouth.  Sucking gently as he massaged Tom’s balls.  From the sounds, he knew Tom was enjoying the work his mouth was doing. 

“I’m not ready to cum yet,” Tom said as he pulled Andre into another long passionate kiss.  “It's my turn to work on you for a while.”  And with that, he flipped Andre onto his back and went to work on Andre’s nipples.  Pulling off his boxers, it was Andre’s turn to feel Tom’s hot and wanting mouth.  “Your cock is so hard Burky, and so much pre-cum.  Tastes good.”  Tom’s tongue teased Andre’s head and slit.  Licked his shaft.  Andre moaned as he took his balls into his mouth and sucked on them.  The whole time his hands never left Burky’s nipples.

Andre was ready to explode.  “Willy, I’m going to cum!”

“Go for it. Can’t wait to suck you dry.  Give me that load.”

Andre couldn’t hold back, his load filled Tom’s mouth.  Tom took every last drop and hummed with satisfaction as he did.  He continued sucking until every last drop was gone and Andre had gone soft again.  Then he gathered Andre into his arms, held him and they kissed with more passion than before.

Andre started back to take care of Tom, but Tom stopped him.  “What’s the matter Willy, I want to take care of you, just as you took care of me.”

“Hmm, thanks Burky, I appreciate that, but tonight was for you.  I wanted to make sure your first night at camp was a good one.  You’ll have your chance to take care of me before the weekend is over.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I am, we have a busy day tomorrow so we both need some sleep.  But that doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle as we nod off.  There will be plenty of time for more before we head home.”  And with that, they held each other and continued their make-out session until both were ready for sleep.

Andre eventually became the little spoon as they called it a night.  He loved the feel of Tom’s arms around him, his cock rubbing against Andre’s ass, his hands gently stroking Andre’s cock until the fell fast asleep.

Andre rolled over, still naked, with a raging hard-on.  “Damn that was some dream.  Willy, have to tell you.”  As his morning haze cleared, he realized that he was alone in the tent.  Panic set in.  Where in the fuck was Tom?  So he pulled on some sweats and went hunting.  He didn’t have to hunt too long, as he left the tent, he saw Tom sitting on the bench facing the lake, wrapped in a blanket.

“Burky! You’re up.  Come sit.”  As he patted the bench next to him.  As Andre sat down, he shifted the blanket to wrap Andre in it with him, putting his arm around him, pulling him in close.  “So, how was your first night in the woods in a tent?  How did you sleep?”

Andre smiled and snuggled closer.  “To be honest, it was a good night.  I slept really well, but I’m betting being wrapped in your arms helped.” Andre said as he gently kissed Tom’s cheek.

Willy smiled, gently kissed him back and said, “It was pretty nice and you looked so peaceful when I got up.”

“But what are you doing out here?  I was kind of surprised you were gone when I woke up.”  Burky replied.

“When I’m camping, this is my favorite time of day.  I love getting up early and sitting by the lake.  There is something about the mist coming off the lake as the day begins.  The sounds of birds. The gentle lapping of the water on the shore.  The morning sun shining on the water.  The fresh morning air.  It’s so peaceful, so calm.”  Willy smiled as he pulled Andre closer.

Andre fit so nicely under Tom’s arm, the fit with his body was so natural, felt so comfortable and perfect.  They snuggled silently enjoying the morning for a while.  All this caused Andre to feel a little frisky, and his hand found its way to Tom’s cock.  He started massaging it through his sweats.

Tom smiled, kissed him on the forehead and said, “As good as that feels, we’ll have none of that this morning.  We need to get some breakfast.  Pack some provisions for lunch, we’re going hiking today.”  And with that, he got up dragging Andre with him, much to Andre’s disappointment.

Breakfast was excellent.  Andre was amazed at how skillful Tom was at using the camp stove.  There was something about bacon, eggs, and hash browns cooked on that stove that made them so much better than the ones cooked on the stove in his apartment.  Or maybe it was the means of cooking them, but the person cooking them that made them so much better.

Once breakfast was cleaned up, Tom proceeded to prep for their hike.  He had pre-packed lunch and snacks, which went into their backpacks, along with lots of water and Gatorade.  Tom also made sure they had a first aid kit, some duct tape for blisters, sunscreen, some extra socks, and insect repellant.  In Andre’s eyes, this was a whole different Tom than he saw on the ice.  He could tell this was something Willy loved.

Tom has picked a trail that leads along the shore of the lake, and eventually along the creek that fed the lake.  They walked taking in the beauty of nature around them, listening to the gentle lap of the water on the lakeshore, then flowing along the creek bed.  And all along the way the chatted, and laughed, and just enjoyed each other’s company.

It got to be around lunchtime, and the boys were hungry, so Tom found a clearing with some nice flat stones right along the creek where they decided to have lunch.  Andre could not believe how peaceful and beautiful it was.  The blue sky, the running water, one of his best buddies, and a hearty lunch.  Life was truly good.

Once lunch was done and the trash packed back into the backpacks, the brobeans took off shoes and socks, stripped off their shirts and waded into the creek.  The cool water felt good on their feet and legs.  The flat rocks made a nice place to enjoy the warmth of the sun, which felt great on their bare chests.

“Ah this is the life,” Tom said.  “What do you think of this little slice of heaven Burky?  Enjoying the wilderness ?”

Andre smiled and replied, “Willy this place is just gorgeous, so peaceful, so calm.  Nothing like the locker room or the arena that we see every day.  I am enjoying myself.”  Andre looked over at his teammate, and his mind went from the beauty of the surroundings to the beauty that was Tom Wilson.  His hair, his smile, his well-chiseled chest.  Damn those nipples and that bulge in his shorts.  It was too much for Andre.  He had been put off twice now, this was his time, he was going to suck on that cock, and do it now.

Tom lay there dozing, as Andre decided to make his move.  He leaned over and gently put a kiss on Tom’s cheek.

“What was that for?”  Willy asked.

“I want you, Willy, you look so fucking hot laying there.”  And with that, his fingers tugged on Tom’s nipples.  Tom let out a little groan, his shorts began to tent, but he didn’t stop Andre.  So, Andre went from tugging gently on his nipples to teasing them with his tongue.

Tom moaned, “Oh Burky that feels so good.”

Andre took that as his ok to move forward.  His mouth moved in to suck gently on those perky nipples, as his hand made their way to the tented bulge in Tom’s shorts.  “Glad you like that my stud.  Just relax and let your Burky take care of you.”  And with that, he opens Willy’s shorts and allows his hard and swollen cock to escape.

“That’s it, Burky, suck those nipples, feels so fucking good.  Want that hot mouth sucking on my cock.”

Andre was more than happy to oblige.  So, he kissed his way down Tom’s abs, until he made it to his cock.  “Your cock is such a sight.  I never get tired of it.”  And with that, his tongue began to tease the head of Tom’s hard and oozing cock.  Burky spent time licking up and down the shaft. 

Wilson moaned with delight.  “Get to it already, I need your mouth on me.”

Andre laughed.  “Fuck you, you put me off twice, we’ll do this on my schedule.”  And with that he took Tom’s swollen head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  Working his slit. 

Tom was in agony, he really needed to cum, but Andre was taking his good time.  “Burky I’m ready to explode, let’s do it !”

Andre just laughed, pinched Willy’s nipples and started to lick and suck on his balls.  Wilson bucked his hips, but to no avail, Andre was taking his time.

“Damn it, Burky!  You’re driving me wild.  Fucking suck me already.”

“I’m getting there Willy, just lay back and enjoy.”  And with that Andre began to slowly take Tom’s straining cock into his mouth.  First only his head, tongue working the slit and underside of his head.  Moving slowly up and down until he had Tom’s entire dick in his mouth.  In and out slowly at first, picking up speed.

“Fuck, you have a great mouth, Burky.  And that tongue is driving me crazy.”  Tom said breathlessly.  “Don’t stop, feels so good !”

Burky looked up at him and just smiled.  He could feel Tom’s balls start to pull up, and his cock start to twitch.  He knew that it wouldn’t be long now before Tom filled his mouth with his juices.

He was right, Willy let out a huge moan and he exploded in Andre’s mouth.

Andre was ready, he knew it was coming.  He clamped his lips around Wilson’s cock and took every drop of his load.  Sucking until Tom’s cock stopped pulsing and was almost soft in his mouth.  Burky made sure he cleaned Tom’s cock nicely before he headed north.  His mouth met Tom’s and there was a long passionate kiss.

“Holy hell Wilson, how long has it been since you’ve had a release.  Damn near choked me with that load.  But I didn’t miss a drop.”

“It has been a while, Burky.  But the fact that you are one damn good cocksucker helped.  That was fucking amazing !!”  Tom said with a smile on his face, and love in his eyes.

The boys laid there for a bit to recuperate.  Tom finally said, “We need to work our way back to camp, need to get a fire going so we can cook dinner later.  I think you’re going to like what I have for tonight.  And after dinner, I have a surprise for you.”  He said as he smiled devilishly.

Burky’s eyes lit up, “A surprise?  I like surprises.  Will I get that inside the tent after dinner ?”

Wilson laughed.  “There may be a surprise there too, but the one I have cooked up for you will be around the campfire after dinner.”

Andre smiled but felt sort of deflated.  The surprise he was hoping for was Willy’s hard willy in his ass, but he’d go with the flow and see what happened.

And with that, they started back to the campsite.

Once back at camp, Tom started the fire.  “Burky we need to get this nice and hot before we can cook dinner.”

“So, what’s for dinner Willy ?”  Burky asked.  “Anything I can do to help?”

Tom grinned, “Yeah, if you go into the cooler, you’ll find beer.  Pop two of them open and let’s get this party started.”   And with that Tom and Andre started their evening.  The drank, the talked, they laughed, and they just enjoyed each other and their surroundings.

Dinner prep continued.  Once the fire was ready, Tom was ready.  Out of the cooler came a few foil packets that went right into the fire.  On the grate, went two very well marbled porterhouse steaks.  “Tonight, my little brobean, we eat like camping kings!”

“What’s in the foil, Willy?”  Burky was intrigued.

Tom smiled, “You’ll see when it's done.  You’re going to love it, trust me.”

Finally, steaks were nicely cooked to medium.  The foil packets were done, and it was time to eat.  Tom plated the food up for them, Andre grabbed more beer and under the pavilion, they went for their meal.  The first thing Andre did was dig into the foil packet to see what was there.  To his surprise, the packet was stuffed full of potatoes, green beans, corn on the cob, broccoli, and cauliflower.  And it smelled amazing.

“Tommy, this steak is perfect, and the veggies are amazing !!  What did you do to them?”

“Burky, first off everything is better when camping and cooked on an open fire.  The steaks just had some salt, pepper, a little garlic salt and olive oil.  The veggies, a little oil, some parm, a little salt, and pepper.  That’s easy.  Quick, easy and simple.”  Willy smiled.

Andre laughed, “Yeah simply delicious.”

Once dinner was done and cleaned up, the fire was still going strong.  “Time for your surprise Andre,” Tom announced.

Andre could not imagine that Willy had up his sleeve.  He knew that the surprise he wanted wasn’t up Wilson’s sleeve, but it was in his pants, and it didn’t seem as though that was what the plan was.

Tom was back with a handful of items.  In front of Andre, he spread out graham crackers, chocolate bars, and marshmallows.  “There it is Burky!  Your dinner surprise,” he said with a gigantic grin on his face. 

Andre, trying not to sound stupid said, “There what is?  I don’t get the surprise, Tommy.”

“S’mores Burky, s’mores.  That’s the surprise, s’mores.  I never thought of it until TJ mentioned how much his kids love them.  You’ve never had them, and I love them, so I thought what better way to end dinner and our evening.”

“Ok, Tommy, you have to help me here.  I have no fucking idea what a s’more is.”

With a laugh, Tom begins his instruction.  “First you take this skewer, put on a marshmallow, and hold it over the fire.  Not too long, just until it all melty.  But not too melty or it will fall off into the fire.”  Wilson demonstrates.  “Once the marshmallow is all melty, you put it on a graham cracker, top it with a piece of chocolate and another graham cracker.  Then kind of smoosh it together so the chocolate kind of melts.  Then you eat it!  They are addictive, you’ll see.  Try it !”

Andre did just as Tom had demonstrated.  And to his surprise, he did love it.  “Tommy these are awesome !!  Have to admit, I was skeptical, but you made a believer out of me.  No wonder TJ’s kids love these, they are amazing !!”

So, after a few s’mores, and another beer or two.  Tom and Andre sat by the lake and watched the sunset on their Saturday adventure.  They enjoyed being near each other and did some kissing and making out as they looked at the stars and the moon.

“Well my little brobean, how about a quick shower to wash away the day's dust from our hike, then into the tent for the night.”  And once again that devilish Wilson smile returned, “and maybe another little surprise before sleep ?”

Andre was all in for that.  So off to the showers they went.  Once squeaky clean, the closed up camp for the night, and into the tent they went.

Once inside, they stripped down to their boxers and got into the sleeping bags.  Andre quickly cuddled up to Tom, kissing him tenderly as he did.  “Feels so good having you up against me, holding me.  So safe and warm.”

“Hmm, like the feel of you against me too Burky.  Chests touching, cocks rubbing together.”  And with that planted a hot, passionate kiss on Andre.

Soon our boys were kissing passionately, tongues exploring each other’s mouth.  Andre was the first to allow his hands to roam down Willy's taught body and slip under the waistband of his boxers to palm his hard cock.  Wilson moaned into the kiss as Andre cupped his balls and stroked his shaft.

“Burky that feels so good.”  Tom cooed, as his hand breached Andre’s boxers.  Grabbing Andre’s cock, rolling his balls between his fingers.

It wasn’t long before both muscular hockey players were out of their boxers.  Andre kissing down Wilson’s body.  Spending time sucking on each nipple, making them nice and pink, and stand at attention.  He continued working his way down until he reached Tom’s hard cock. 

“You’re a little leaky down here Willy, guess I’ll need to take care of that,” purred Andre as his tongue flicked the precum off Tom’s leaky cock.  “Tastes good, like teasing your slit this way.”  Andre chuckled.

Tom laughed, “love the feel of your tongue on me, your mouth on me.  You know you’re a fucking hot little thing right Burky ?”  And with that, he rolled Andre on his back and climbed on top.  Passionately marking up Andre’s neck with his kisses.  Moving right down to Andre’s manhood, taking it fully in his mouth and sucking on it like a lollipop.  All the while pinching his nipples.

Andre moaned.  “Don’t stop Willy, feels so good.”

Tom moved from Andre’s cock to his balls.  Lifting Andre’s legs, he started teasing Andre’s hole with his tongue.  Rimming him alternately with sucking on his cock.

Andre seemed to melt in Tom’s hands, and mouth.  Tom could tell he was totally in control and Andre was loving every minute of it.

“Tommy,” Andre said breathlessly.  “I want you to fuck me.  I want to ride that hard cock of yours.  I want your seed deep inside me.  Fuck me, Willy.”

“So, you want it my little brobean.  I want it too.” And with that, Tom went to work opening up Andre to take his hard and leaky cock.  He began teasing Andre’s cock with his tongue, swirling around the head as he gently began to slide a finger into Andre’s hungry hole.

“Oh, Willy feels so good. More !”

As Tom took each of Andre’s balls into his mouth to suck on, he inserted another finger.  He could feel Andre’s muscles relaxing to accept his two fingers.  He slid them in and out gently.

“One more Willy, need one more.”  Andre mewled

Working Andre’s cock with his tongue, teasing his slit, licking his shaft as he inserted a third finger.

“Oh, fuck Willy, I want your cock, I need your cock.” Moaned Andre.

After a few minutes, Tom removed his fingers and rolled over on his back.  Andre whimpered at the feeling of emptiness.

“I need you to ride me, Burky.  Want to play with your nipples, stroke you as I fuck you.”

And with that Andre gingerly climbed on top of Tom. 

A little more lube to both Andre’s hungry hole, and Tom’s hard cock.  Andre started to rub his ass against Tom’s manhood.  He loved the feeling of Tom’s cock head rubbing his hole.  Finally, he started to push against that hard cock, allowing it to slip past his tight rim.

“Slowly Burky, take me slowly.  I want every minute of pleasure possible.”  Tom said as he began to rock his hips, moving his cock slowly in and out of Burky.

Andre threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Willy inside him.  He loves the strength of Tom’s thrusts, the look on his face, the feel of his rippled abs and nipples.  He was in heaven.

Tom could see Andre was loving every minute, and he was too.  Andre’s cute smile, his curly dark hair.  Tom pinched and pulled on his nipples and stroked his cock in rhythm with his thrusts.

“Oh, Willy I am so close, I’m going to fucking explode.”

Tom replied, “Hold on just a little Burky, want us to climax together.  I’m close too” And with that, he moved his hips a little faster, stroked Andre a little faster.  “This is it, lover, you ready?”

Andre moaned, “Oh yeah, seed me, Willy.”

At that moment, Andre exploded covering Tommy’s abs and chest with a massive amount of cum.  Just a few seconds later, Tom filled Andre’s ass with his own load.

Spent, Andre laid down on Tom, and the pair kissed passionately.  Tom’s hard member still in Andre’s heat.  The boys stay in this position, kissing and hugging until Tom finally softens enough to fall out of Andre.  The emptiness making Andre whimper a little.

Tom had the foresight to bring a wet washcloth and towel into the tent with them so they could clean up.  He gently washed Andre’s chest and cock.  He gave special attention to his pucker, still a little red and swollen.  Once Andre was cleaned up, he went to work on his chest.  His manhood was a little sensitive as he cleaned up.

Now that clean up was done, it was time to settle in for the night.  Tommy looked at Andre and said, “We need to get some shut-eye, Burky.  Tomorrow has to break camp and drive home.”

Andre pouted, “But we were having such a good time.  Are you sure we need to get to sleep?”

“Yeah but doesn’t mean we can’t cuddle as we fall asleep.  I like being the big spoon to your little spoon.  Like feeling my cock against your ass, playing with your cock as we fall asleep.  Feels so comfortable and calming to me.”

“Hmm, I like that too,” Andre said with a kind of misty look in his eyes.

And with that Tom and Andre were spooning.  Andre, the little spoon, Tom the big spoon.  His cock nestled nicely in Andre’s crack.  His arms wrapped around Andre, his hands gently playing with Andre’s cock and balls.  He nibbled on Andre’s ear and kissed his neck gently as they both fell into a deep and much-needed sleep.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes, it was morning.  He groped the other half of the mattress but found no Andre.  “What the fuck, where could he be?”  Tom said out loud.  So, he pulled on his sweats and headed outside.

There was Andre sitting in a blanket looking out over the lake.

“Hey, buddy, what’s up?”  Tom said as he sat down.

Andre wrapped the blanket around the both of them and replied.  “I woke up just a little bit ago and decided to come out here and enjoy the morning.  Someone told me how much they loved the mist on the lake, the sound of the morning birds, and the glint of the rising sun on the lake surface.  It was a very intelligent friend, and I’ve come to realize how much I love it too.”  He smiled at Tom and pulled him in closer.

“So, you love it too.  Guess you enjoyed this trip then, learned a few things about camping.”  Tommy smiled.  “That makes me happy because this was something I so wanted to share with you.”

“Willy I have to come clean and finally be honest with you.  I was scared shitless about camping and this weekend.  You have no idea how much stress I put myself through.  How I had wished you had forgotten about the whole thing.”  Burky said with a little sheepish look on his face.

Tom looked puzzled, “But why Andre, what was so frightening about camping.  What could have possibly been so stressful and upsetting to cause that?”

So, Andre began his confession.  “I had never been camping in my life.  When it was mentioned in the locker room and everyone chimed in with their favorite things, I thought, ok, this won’t be so bad.  I could see how much you loved it, so figured I’d do some research.”

“Research?  So, you went to the web and started to google ‘camping?’”  Tom said very matter of factly.

“Yes,” Andre laughed.  “You know me too well.”

“Oh yeah, I do.  So, what did you find?”

“Well,” Andre began.  “It didn’t start out too bad.  Read about the food people normally take on camping trips, and that was cool.  But then started looking at tents.  And I started seeing these tents with no floor, you actually slept right on the ground.  Some had no way to close them, just a flap with a tie.  Articles telling you how to keep insects and rodents out of your tent.  That wasn’t bad enough, then I saw articles about wildlife in camp.  Raccoons, deer, and holy shit Tommy even bears.  At that point all I could think of was if the mosquitoes don’t eat me alive, a bear certainly will.”

“Oh, Burky!  Really bears?”  Willy smirked.

“Don’t laugh at me, this was all very disturbing to me.  But that wasn’t the worst of it.  I started getting hits on articles about outhouses, latrines, and cat holes.  Had no fucking idea what a cat hole was, so looked it up.  I was appalled.  I couldn’t believe you really were going to expect me to dig a hole to do my business in.  It was at that point I stopped looking at things and hoped against hope you would forget this silly folly.”

Tommy at this point is laughing out loud.  “Andre, first off you should know by now not to believe everything you see on the net.  Secondly, did you really believe that I would do something like all that to you on your first camping trip?  There are camps like that, its called primitive camping.  To be honest, not really my style, this weekend has been my style.  And lastly, for fuck's sake, why in the hell didn’t you tell me about this, talk to me about it?”

Looking at the ground, kicking at the dirt, Andre replied, “I thought you’d make fun of me, think I was a wussy, think I was just being ridiculous.”

Tommy put his finger under Andre’s chin and lifted his face so they were looking at each other, “You have to be kidding !!  I would never think those things.  I thought you knew me better than that.  Damn it, Andre, we’re brobeans, we can always be open and honest with each other about everything and anything.  Don’t you ever do anything so fucking stupid again.”

“I know Tommy,” Andre chuckled.  “It was silly and I know that now.”

“So, the big question now is what did you think?  Did you have a good time?  Would you do it again ?”

Andre pulled Tommy closer, laughed and said, “I thought it was a fucking awesome weekend, and I had an amazing time.  I love camping!  Or I should say I love camping with you.  And I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

Tom and Andre both laughed, looked at each other as their lips met for a long passionate kiss.

“Ok Burky, we need to get dressed, get some grub, and get on the road home,” Willy said.

So, the two of them headed into the tent, dressed and prepped breakfast.  After a nice, quick filling and satisfying breakfast of oatmeal, they started to break camp.  The tent came down, camp kitchen and utensils got packed away, and all went back into the Jeep for the trip home.

“Well, Burky this is it.  Say goodbye to the great outdoors.  Time to head back to civilization and our regular lives.  I don’t know about you, but it was a great weekend.  Had a great time with you.  Can hardly wait until we have the chance to do this again.”

Andre smiled, “Me too Tommy.  It was a great weekend.  The great outdoors, a great friend, great food, and hot sex.  What could possibly be better ?  I’m looking forward to the next time as well.  Hopefully, it will be sometime soon.  But next time…. we need to bring Latts with us.”

Once again sporting a devilish grin, Tom agreed, “definitely, next time we bring Latts.”

With that they headed home, their Capital campout weekend complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this piece. Your comments, input, advice, suggestions, and story ideas are appreciated.


End file.
